Eyes Open
by MusicKeeper
Summary: As Kira Narro's life is changed forever when she is taken from the slave empire of Zygerria to become a Jedi Padawan, she will learn that, even when you believe it's perfectly safe, you must always keep your eyes open.
1. Into A Cruel World

**A/N: Hello again, my awesome readers! I'm back with another Clone Wars story! This time, it's a multi-chapter one and a story I look forward to completing! I would like to thank katierosefun for her awesome forum, Jedi Training and Missions!, in which I was able to further develop Kira's character. Anyway, you did not come here for author's notes. On with the show!**

**Kira: Wait, wait, wait! I'm not ready!**

**Me: *sighs* I do not own the Clone Wars or the song "Eyes Open". All I own is my OC, Kira Narro. Enjoy the story!**

The guard flung the weeping young girl into the slave quarters. "Listen here, sweetheart," he growled, forcing her chin up to look at him. "You do what the master tells you. You don't attack him, you don't try to escape, and you don't throw wine in his face." He yanked the girl's hair up from her scalp. "Got it?"

The girl nodded frantically. At this, the guard threw her to the ground and sauntered out the door, leaving her with yet another bruise to add to her collection. She curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her grimy face.

The other slaves, rushed to their fallen comrade's aid. A young woman stretched out her hand for her friend to take. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Kira Narro, the unfortunate one, pushed Jada Zan's hand away. "I'm fine," she said, suddenly composed.

However, Jada and the other slaves knew better than that. The eight-year-old Kira had been through too much for her young age. She had bruises on almost every visible part of her body. The other slaves knew something was desperately wrong, but Kira had told them nothing, and no one wished to press the issue. Kira's nightmare remained a mystery.

Jada, Kira's mother figure, helped Kira into her nightdress and put her to bed. The young woman returned with tears in her eyes. "Kira can't even move without wincing," she reported.

A green Twi'lek shook her head. "That girl needs to stop attempting to escape. She's going to get herself killed."

"At least she's persistent," Jada argued.

Kira, of course, had no idea they were talking about her. She tossed and turned under the thin sheet, unable to sleep. She finally dozed off into a fitful sleep in which the memories returned to haunt her.

_The whip cracked, leaving a bloody streak on her mother's back. "Mama!" the little girl cried out. A guard held her back from saving her mother._

_Dia Narro grunted in pain but did not cry out. She smiled weakly at her frightened daughter before the whip struck her again._

_It was too much for Kira. "Mama!" Kira screamed again, attempting to break free. The guard roughly pulled her back. He grinned evilly, showing yellow teeth. His breath stank of booze._

_The whip cracked again and again. Still Dia didn't scream. Her tormentors were getting frustrated. _

"_Stop!" Kira screamed. A dirty hand clamped over her mouth shut as the whip sent more blood across Dia's back. This time, Dia's bloodcurdling scream echoed around the room._

"_Mama!" The guard's hand muffled Kira's shout. She bit him with her fangs, leaving blood. He yelped in pain and let go._

_Kira rushed to the chained Togruta and started to pick the lock with a hairpin, but the attacker whipped her as well. She cried out and scrambled away from the electrowhip. _

_The guard retrieved Kira and held her down. Tears fell down Kira's pale face. Her pitiful cries could be heard throughout the palace. _

_When the guards finally undid the chains, Dia slumped to the floor. Kira rushed to check on her mother, who, she saw, was slowly dying. Kira couldn't see through the tears. "Mama," she whispered. _

_Dia reached up and touched Kira's face. "I love you, my daughter," she said weakly, smiling. "Make me proud." Then Dia, beaten and bloody, died in Kira's arms. _

Kira abruptly sat up, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. _Never again_, she promised herself. _Never again will a slave die like that. _She pulled the sheet back over her, covering her head. She fell asleep smiling at the thought of giving a slaver a taste of his own medicine.

The next day, whispers flurried about the palace among the slaves. Kira heard the word _Jedi _mentioned several times. The word gave her hope. Jedi were the peacekeepers of the galaxy and helped all life forms in need. Surely, if they were on Zygerria, they would free her and the other slaves.

"Where are the Jedi?" Kira asked Jada once.

"We think they're within the city. Someone reported seeing their ship on the outskirts," was the reply.

"Why are they here?"

Jada laughed. "You ask too many questions, child. No one knows exactly. There are rumors they are here to secure Zygerria's place within the Republic."

Kira perked up. "Then we would be free," she said.

Jada's face fell. "If our master agrees. And it is next to impossible that he will."

"Let us keep hoping, then," Kira said, bringing a smile to Jada's lips. Jada watched the little girl run off with a definite spring in her step. _Kira doesn't deserve this, _Jada thought wistfully. _She's destined for better things. _

Kira went about her morning chores singing a Togrutan celebration song her mother had taught her. She danced while she swept, and she hummed as she mixed her master's drink. However, she stopped humming when told to bring it to him.

Atai Malec had replaced Queen Miraj after she died as king of Zygerria. He was a cruel, unforgiving man and ruled the Zygerrian slave empire with an iron fist. No slave in his palace considered it an honor to serve him, for he whipped the slaves without warning and without cause when he was drunk, and sometimes even when he was sober. Kira could only hope today he was in one of his better moods.

Kira placed the drink on a silver tray and brought it to the throne room, trembling. Atai stood at the window, looking out over the city. He turned when he heard her and grunted. He grabbed the glass from the tray and downed its contents. Kira winced.

Atai dropped the glass, which shattered, leaving little glass shards everywhere. He grabbed Kira's arm. "Worthless scum," he growled, unhooking the electrowhip from his belt. Kira turned her face, bracing herself.

A guard rushed in. "My king," he said. "Two Jedi are here. They demand to speak with you."

Atai growled. "Fine," he said, releasing Kira, who rubbed the feeling back into her arm. He sat on his throne and leaned his head on one hand, looking bored. "Bring them in," he ordered the guard. The guard bowed and hurried off.

Kira wasn't sure whether to go or stay until Atai turned back to her. "Don't just stand there, girl. Fan me."

Kira bowed. "Yes, ma-master," she said, still trembling from not only fear, but excitement. She picked up the huge palm leaf fan and waved it over Atai. He grunted impatiently. "It is not like Jedi to be late," he mumbled loud enough for Kira to hear. A yellow Twi'lek walked in with a tray of refreshments and a bottle of wine, then walked out.

The guard opened the grand doors once more. Two human males followed the guard. They both wore long tunics and combat boots. The two also wore lightsabers at their waists. Kira gasped under her breath.

One of the Jedi, the older one, glanced over at Kira. She squirmed under the Jedi's intense gaze, which made her feel as if he could see the depths of her soul. She turned away, not meeting his eyes. The Jedi finally turned back to Atai, and Kira resumed watching him and his companion.

The older Jedi spoke with a slight accent. "Greetings, King Atai," he said. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker." The younger Jedi inclined his head in greeting at his name. "We come in peace as friends."

Atai burst out laughing. "As friends? Ha!" he roared. "I know what you Jedi want. You have come to persuade me to allow Zygerria to join your so-called Republic! You want to be sure we are not in allegiance with the Separatists!" Atai stood and paced the room. "What do I gain out of this? All I know is that I will lose my slaves if I join your so-called Republic! Fine slaves they are, too." Atai pushed Kira forward. She almost stumbled off the podium. When she looked up, she saw the Jedi called Anakin step forward, but Obi-Wan held him back.

"You see this girl?" Atai continued. "She's a fine specimen. All over the palace, I have slaves like her. And just wait until she gets older. She will be a fine worker when she's older. Probably fetch me a hefty price one day." Kira's eyes widened. "What will I do if this Republic takes them away, huh?" Atai grabbed the nearby wine bottle and downed its contents in one gulp.

"Try getting your hands dirty, for one," Anakin snarled before being silenced by Obi-Wan once again.

Atai leaned forward. "Why do that when the weak will gladly do it for you?" he said.

Kira snorted quietly. _I wouldn't exactly call your slaves doing work for you glad. More like forced. _

Atai narrowed his eyes at Anakin and summoned another slave to bring him more wine. "Anyway, what do I gain from joining the Republic?"

As Obi-Wan listed the benefits of joining the Republic, Kira studied her master. Atai was seated again and now sat half listening to the Jedi. He looked bored and distracted, as if he just wanted to get the talk over with. Kira was tempted to tell the Jedi Atai had no intention of allowing Zygerria to join the Republic, but she didn't want to lose hope.

Suddenly, Atai stood. His hand knocked the empty wine bottle off the arm of the throne onto Kira's arm. She flinched and tried hard not to cry out. Atai ignored her. "I will consider your request," he declared. "As for you, I'm sure you are quite weary after your travels. You will stay as my honored guests tonight." He turned to Kira. "Show our guests to their rooms," he ordered, showing his teeth. Kira shuddered as she stepped down from the podium and walked toward the exit. "This way," she said softly.

Kira could feel the stares of the Jedi on her back as she led them to the guest halls. She opened one door for Anakin, who nodded his thanks before entering, and one for Obi-Wan. She then bowed and turned to leave. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up into the face of Obi-Wan. He smiled at her kindly. "Come with me, young one," he said.

Used to following orders, Kira followed Obi-Wan into his room. He told her to sit down, then he unhooked a small package from his belt. He retrieved a roll of bandages from the package, which was really a medical kit, and tended to Kira's arm. "What is your name?" he asked Kira as he worked.

"Kira Narro, sir," Kira answered Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan replaced the bandages and next drew a small needle from his kit. "Do you mind if I take a midi-chlorian count, Kira?" he asked.

Kira titled her head. "What's a midi-chlorian?" she asked.

"They are life forms," Obi-Wan explained as he pricked the inside of Kira's elbow with the needle. "Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you."

"Wow." Kira gazed up at Obi-Wan with big eyes. She sat quietly for a minute and closed her eyes. "I think I hear them!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. Ah, the innocence of a child, he thought to himself as he withdrew the needle. He placed the blood sample in the scanner and pressed the button. He then consulted the meter. His eyes went wide at the number. Obi-Wan looked up at Kira. "Kira, would you like to be a Jedi?"

Kira gasped. "You mean, I can go with you? And become a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "In so many words, yes. It would require many years of training, Kira. Do you think you're up for it?"

Kira nodded. "I want to go with you." She jumped down from the bed. "I should be getting back," she said. "King Atai will be angry if I do not return."

This reminded Obi-Wan of the problem at hand. He sighed. "Of course," he said, escorting her out. Once Kira left, he contacted the Council. Kira had to be brought to the Temple as soon as possible.


	2. Staying on Guard

**A/N: Hey guys! I have returned with a new chapter! Really excited! Eeeeee! Sorry for being so hyper, but I had the privilege of seeing Taylor Swift in concert last night and the excitement hasn't worn off! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING TWENTY-TWO-OOOOOO!**

**Kira: Well, it looks as if I'll have to start the story. Please ignore MK's craziness and enjoy the story!**

Kira hurried back to the throne room, anxious to return before she had been gone long enough to be noticed. She could only hope that, in his drunken stupor, Atai had neither noticed nor cared about her absence.

Kira heard voices as she drew closer to the throne room. One was unmistakably the slurred growls of Atai, and the other was deep and oddly electronic. Kira poked her head around the corner, hoping to learn more.

"Yes, my lord. The Jedi will be in my hands before the day is out," Atai was saying. A hologram disk sat on the desk before him.

"Very good, King Atai. I will visit tomorrow to pick up the prisoners," the hologram replied.

"Yes, Count," said Atai, slightly bowing. "I look forward to your arrival." He shut off the hologram and looked up. Kira quickly hid behind the wall.

"Hmm," Atai growled. Kira heard him stand and start walking. She shuddered and crept along the wall, hoping he would lose interest.

The wood creaked, and Kira froze. A hand reached around the wall and grabbed her wrist. She was then standing face-to-face with Atai. He snarled and unfurled his whip.

"No, please!" Kira begged. She turned her head away and put her hands in front of her to block the sting of the lash.

"Oomph!" Kira looked up at the grunt. Atai was sprawled out on the ground, the whip a few feet from him. He dizzily sat up and rubbed his head.

_Was that me? _Kira thought, looking at her hands. She glanced up and saw Atai reaching for the whip. She cringed and suddenly got an idea. Before Atai could react, she dove and ripped the whip right out of his hand. She stood back up and ran for her life, deactivating the whip on her way.

"Guards! Subdue her!" Atai ordered. Kira hid the whip in her slave dress, still running. She heard the clattering of footsteps sprinting after her. She didn't look back.

Kira heard an electrowhip activate. She panted and kept running. An orange line wrapped around her wrist, and she cried out. The same happened to her other wrist. Still she tried to get away. A whip wrapped around her leg and tripped her. Kira fell on her face and screamed as another whip reached her neck, almost choking her. She squirmed as she was dragged back to Atai.

Atai stood over her and accepted another whip from a guard. Kira closed her eyes, bracing herself. When the first lash came, Kira bit her lip to keep from crying. Another crack came, then another. Kira smelled blood and smoke. She groaned as the electric sting coursed through her back.

Atai hit her harder and harder until Kira couldn't hold it back any longer. An awful sound rose from her lips. Kira felt as if she was being ripped apart. The lashes finally stopped, and Kira lay limp on the floor.

Atai pocketed the whip. "Now," he said, narrowing his eyes, "you will forget everything you heard in there. You will tell no one, and you will return to your quarters until you are notified otherwise. Do you understand, _slave_?"

Kira opened her eyes and stared right into Atai's ugly face. She could feel her eyes narrow. She _so badly _wanted to slap him. However, she held back the tears and kept her self-control. "Yes, _master,_" she spat.

"Good." Atai waved her off. "Escort her back to the slave quarters," he told his guards.

Kira stamped her little foot. "I can get to the quarters by myself just fine, thank you," she snarled. She turned on her heel and slowly limped to the slave quarters, head held high. She threw open the door, startling all the slaves within. Kira simply stood there, silently allowing the tears to flow.

Jada approached and winced at Kira's new wounds. "What happened?" she asked.

Kira wiped her face with the arm of her sleeve. "I overheard Atai speaking to someone over hologram," she explained. Her eyes widened as she remembered what the two had been discussing. "They're going to capture the Jedi!"

"What are you talking about?" Jada prompted. "Who was Atai speaking to?"

Kira furrowed her brow. "I don't know. Atai addressed his contact as 'Count'."

"Count Dooku," Jada spat the name. "That monster is the reason behind this entire blasted war."

Kira gasped. "We must warn the Jedi immediately!" she said.

"How? Did Dooku say when he was coming?" Jada prompted.

"Atai said the Jedi would be subdued by nightfall."

Jada looked outside. The sun was low in the sky. "We don't have much time. Go."

"I can't. Atai confined me here until he sends for me," said Kira. "I can't make him angry again."

Jada winced. "That's true. There has to be a way for you to warn them without getting caught." She paced the room, thinking hard.

Kira looked up and got an idea. "The vent!" she said, pointing upwards. She headed over and tried to figure out how to remove the grate.

Jada shook her head. "Slaves have tried to escape using the vents. They're too small for us to fit inside," she said.

"Maybe for you," said the ever-persistent Kira. "But not for me." She pried the grate off the vent and looked inside. She climbed inside and looked back at Jada. "See?"

Jada smiled at Kira. "Be careful," she said.

"I will. Close the grate so if a guard comes in, he won't suspect anything."

"Oh! Yeah, that might be a good idea," Jada said, loosely replacing the grate. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Kira began to crawl. She looked down into each room she passed to confirm she was heading in the right direction.

_This is too easy, _Kira thought. She looked down into the next room and saw Atai sitting in his throne. She cringed. _Spoke too soon. _She kept an eye on him to make certain he didn't look up and quietly edged past the room. Kira then hurried to the guest rooms, looking for the Jedi. She looked into each room before realizing she was on the wrong side of the hall. Sighing, she crept to the end of the hall and turned around.

Kira heard voices drifting into the vent. She crawled toward the sound and looked down into the room. The two Jedi sat together on Anakin's bed, talking quietly. Kira smiled. _Finally. _

Kira removed the grate as quietly as possible, but it still creaked. Anakin's lightsaber was ablaze in his hand in milliseconds. "Someone's been spying on us," he said, looking around.

"No, it's just me." The two Jedi looked over as Kira dropped down into the room. Obi-Wan stood. "Kira, what are you doing here? And why were you in the vent?"

Kira walked over to them. "I came to warn you. I saw Atai talking via hologram to Dooku. Atai plans to capture you and turn you over to Dooku. You need to leave. The sooner, the better. As for the vent, I had to find a way to sneak over here without being detected. I was banned from leaving my quarters."

Obi-Wan smiled at Kira. "Thank you for warning us, Kira. I doubt Atai is considering joining the Republic if he is in league with Dooku. We must leave immediately."

Anakin jumped up and began to collect his things. "I only hope the _Twilight _hasn't been sabotaged. Ahsoka and I have come a long way in that ship. She'll be mad if I lose her."

"Anakin, this is not a time for games. I'll try to bargain with Atai. You go start the ship," Obi-Wan said, taking charge.

"Right away." Anakin rushed off.

Obi-Wan turned to Kira. "Come on. I'm going to see if I can get Atai to sell you to me. If he won't, well …" He chuckled nervously. "Things might get messy."

Kira shuddered. "I don't like the sound of that," she said.

"No one does." Obi-Wan led Kira out of the guest hall to the throne room. Atai leaned forward to see better and glared at his two visitors. "Girl, I thought I told you to stay in your room," he snarled, reaching for his electrowhip. Kira stepped out of the way.

"I told her to come," Obi-Wan interrupted. He bowed politely and discreetly motioned for Kira to do the same. She kneeled on the floor, looking downwards.

"Who are you to order _my_ slaves about in _my_ palace?" Atai said, rising and striding toward them.

Obi-Wan calmly answered. "As you said when she first arrived, she is a promising girl. I'd like to buy her from you."

Atai looked Obi-Wan over. "I'll consider your offer."

"Name your price," Obi-Wan coolly replied.

Kira never imagined she would be so happy to be sold, probably because she had never imagined being sold to a Jedi. She kept her eyes on the ground, hoping Atai wouldn't see her happiness.

Kira finally heard a slap, and she looked up. Obi-Wan and Atai were shaking hands. She bit her lip to hide her smile as Obi-Wan dropped a large amount of credits into Atai's hand.

Anakin ran into the room. "Thank you for your hospitality, King Atai," he said, bowing. "I hope we haven't been too much trouble."

"Not at all," said Atai. Kira noticed something strange about Atai, but she couldn't place it.

Atai motioned them all to sit. "Please, share a drink with me before you leave. Let us part as friends, not enemies."

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance. "Of course," Obi-Wan said, smiling graciously at Atai.

Atai clapped his hands. "Excellent!" He whispered to a guard, and the guard left. Kira carefully observed Atai, searching for any clues as to his plan.

A Rodian girl walked into the room, holding a tray of sweets and drinks. She placed a glass in front of each Jedi and Atai, who raised his drink. "To peace and friendship," he toasted.

Anakin and Obi-Wan raised their glasses as well. "To peace and friendship," they responded as glasses clinked.

Kira looked over at Obi-Wan, who studied his drink before cautiously sipping it. Anakin checked his drink as well before gulping it down. Nothing happened, and Kira sighed in relief.

Her relief was short-lived. Atai stood and fired a gun at Anakin. He gasped and withdrew his lightsaber, but a stun dart hit him in the chest before he could react. He was out cold within seconds.

Obi-Wan went for Atai, who dodged the Jedi's lightsaber and attempted to stun Obi-Wan as well. His aim was inaccurate; however, a lucky shot hit Obi-Wan in the arm. He pulled out the dart and continued fighting. The poison was already in his bloodstream, though, and Obi-Wan's knees buckled. He crashed to the floor, dropping his lightsaber.

Kira abruptly stood. "You!" she cried, pointing at Atai.

Atai laughed darkly. "The Jedi are weak. It is only a matter of time before they are all enslaved by Zygerria. These two," he said, gesturing to the fallen Jedi, "are to be handed over to Dooku. Such a shame, too. They look like good workers."

"No! You can't!" Kira suddenly remembered the electrowhip she had stolen earlier. She secretly retrieved and activated it.

"Who says? I rule Zygerria, not you," Atai growled. He laughed again.

Kira struck.

"AAH!" Atai's cry of pain bounced around the walls. He snarled at Kira and took out his own electrowhip. Kira hit him again, making him scream and drop the whip. Guards hurried in to subdue her.

Kira whipped around to meet the guards. She hit them, one by one, before feeling Atai's whip hit her and wrap around her neck. She groaned and grabbed at her neck.

Atai approached after having his guards secure Kira. He reached for the whip, which she still held in her hand. She snarled and bit his hand. Atai yelped and jumped back. Kira smirked. "You know, I wonder how much meat you have on you," she said defiantly.

A guard ripped the whip from her grasp and handed the whip to Atai, who growled. He waved Kira away. "Take the Jedi to their cells. Don't forget to take their laser swords."

"No!" Kira screeched as the guards dragged her away.


	3. You Got Something They Don't

**A/N: Heyo, everyone! I am so so so so sorry for not updating! I have an activity every day except Thursday and the weekends, and that really doesn't leave me much time to write. And it's only going to get worse. I was just recently cast as one of the lead roles in my church's Christmas play, but rehearsals are starting up soon and I'm going to be doubly busy memorizing lines and stage directions and all manner of awesome acting stuff, so yeah. I'm really trying, though. Anyway, thanks to katierosefun, TheDoctor-CT-21-0408, Windphoenix, and random reader w/o a profile (guest) for reviewing! Thanks again! Now, on with the story!**

Kira sighed. It was now the morning of Dooku's arrival. She had wracked her brain all night and had come up with no way to free the Jedi. She didn't know the entry codes or an alternate way to get inside. Even worse, Atai had assigned a guard to keep an eye on her when Atai himself wasn't watching her, so even if she did come up with a plan, she would be sidetracked by having to evade the guard first. Worst of all, Dooku was expected to arrive any minute.

Kira now stood chained to Atai's throne, watching him bite into a prune. She narrowed her eyes at the Zygerrian and rattled the chain.

Atai turned and smirked at the little girl. "You won't be escaping again, slave. And even if you free yourself," he tapped a button on the arm of his chair, "you will be shocked. I wouldn't recommend trying my patience with you, but if you must, be my guest."

"Kriff," Kira muttered under her breath. It was still worth a try. She yanked harder on the chain. She pulled so hard the chain dug into her wrists, making them bleed. She finally weakened it enough to free herself. Surprised, Kira started toward the door.

"No so fast." Atai pressed the button. The shock collar did its work and electrocuted Kira. She screeched and fell down, trying to hold her own.

A guard entered and ignored Kira's shrieks. "King Atai, Count Dooku is here," he reported.

Atai looked up and smirked. "Excellent. Bring him in," he said, still holding the button. Kira just barely heard their words over the ringing in her sensitive ears and her cries.

After what seemed like hours to Kira, who was still being shocked, a cloaked man strode into the room. He was tall and had dark eyes. Kira could tell his stance was meant to intimidate. _Dooku, _she thought, shuddering with fear.

Atai released the button at last, leaving Kira lying limp on the ground. "Count Dooku," he welcomed Dooku. "I'm glad to see you have made the trip safely."

"You may cease the pleasantries, King Atai," Dooku said. He looked down at Kira, who still lay on the floor. She saw a glint in his eye that made her uneasy and shivered. "Who is this?" Dooku asked.

Now Kira was scared. Why was a Sith Lord inquiring about her, a slave girl?

Atai looked down at the fallen Kira, who was now sitting up, with disdain. "This is my slave," he said. "She has been causing some trouble of late."

"I see," said Dooku. He extended a hand to Kira.

Kira stared at Dooku, then his hand. She narrowed her eyes slightly and took his hand. Getting to her feet, she brushed herself off. "Thank you," she said with a bit of venom as she bowed.

Atai glared at Kira. "Get us some drinks," he ordered.

Kira's eyes narrowed even more. "Yes, sir," she replied as she turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen to fix some punch and Terrata strips. She fumed as she stirred the lime flavor into hot water. _I've got to distract them somehow, _she thought. _Dooku can NOT take the Jedi. _She placed the refreshments on a tray and returned to the throne room, stopping at the corner to eavesdrop.

"Are you sure about this? This girl is a troublemaker," Atai was saying.

"I am quite certain," Dooku replied. "She will do well in my possession."

"I suppose I will be glad to get her off my hands. How much are you willing to pay?"

"Eight hundred credits."

Kira was so shocked she nearly dropped the tray and its contents. _No! No, no, no!_ _He's selling me to the man behind the war!? _she screamed in her head. She began to hyperventilate. _All right, calm down, _she told herself. Kira cleared her head, took a deep breath, and walked into the throne room, all the while cursing herself for trying to escape so much lately. She arrived just in time to see Dooku hand the credits over to Atai.

Kira placed the tray on the table between the two men. Atai waved her off. "Go prepare a room for our guest, then stay there. You are his now." He turned to her guard and dismissed him.

Dooku stopped Kira as she turned to leave. "Take this to my quarters," he ordered, handing her a small bag. "And do not open it."

Kira took the bag and bowed again. "Yes," — she stopped to brace herself — "master."

Dooku nodded. "Very good." He motioned for her to leave and turned back to Atai.

It was all Kira could do to not run into the hall away from those two sleemos. She hurried out to the guest hall and ran into the first room she found. She set the bag on the bed and began to clean the room. As she worked, she glanced over at the bag. What could be in there that Dooku didn't want her to see?

Kira finished dusting, sweeping, and wiping the place sparkling clean, and Dooku still hadn't returned. Kira sat on the bed and picked up the bag to examine it. It was a leather pouch, nothing special. However, Dooku had been very adamant about her not opening it. She reached for the latch. Did she dare?

After debating in her head what to do, Kira opened the bag. A single item rolled out onto her lap, a silver cylinder. Kira picked it up and studied it. It was curved slightly at the end, and a single button was stationed on the side. She activated the switch, and a red blade shot out of the end. Kira jumped back. "A lightsaber," she said to herself, awed. Instantly, she had a plan to rescue the Jedi.

Kira deactivated the lightsaber and hid it in her dress. She locked the door tightly and dragged a chair in front of it to block any intruders. She thought for a moment, then found the vent and removed the grate, being as quiet as she could. She crawled in and replaced the grate.

It was musty and dirty in this vent. Kira coughed a little and slid down the tunnel. She looked around and took the next right, then a left. Her dress caught on something hard. Kira yelped and looked down, thinking someone had caught her. Luckily, it was only a piece of metal protruding from the nearest grate. Kira sighed, untangled her dress, and continued on.

It was only a matter of time before Kira realized she had gotten herself lost. She sighed and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She looked up and saw a wire. _What is that doing here? _she thought. Suddenly, it dawned on her. _A wire has to lead to something electronic. Maybe it leads to one of the detention surveillance cameras! _Refreshed and reenergized, Kira followed the wire down the tunnel.

The wire soon snaked into the wall. Kira saw a grate nearby that she could use and peered down into the room to make certain she was correct. Sure enough, the Jedi sat below in a cell. Kira looked at the wire and yanked it out so the camera couldn't pick up on the escape. Then she pulled on the grate to remove it. It was locked.

Kira cursed out loud. Obi-Wan turned and looked up and saw her in the vent. "Kira?" he said disbelievingly, standing up. Anakin looked up from his hands.

"Yes. It's me. I'm breaking you two out of here," Kira answered.

Anakin snorted. "News flash: the grate is locked. Don't you think we would've tried that way already?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan scolded.

Kira clenched her teeth. "It's all right, Master Jedi. I've been treated worse." She dug her hand into her dress, looking for the lightsaber.

"How do you plan to get us out, anyway?" Anakin asked.

"Like this." Kira found the lightsaber and activated it. Anakin and Obi-Wan gasped as she cut a shaky hole through the grate and jumped down into the cell with them. "That's ... that's Dooku's lightsaber," Anakin murmured. "How did you manage to get a lightsaber from _Dooku_?"

Handing the lightsaber to Obi-Wan, who promptly cut a hole in the cell door, Kira shrugged. "I guess he thought I was just a little idiot who wouldn't look in his bag just because he told me not to. He's wrong." She looked at Obi-Wan as she continued, "They're all wrong. I'm not just another slave girl."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Kira's shoulder and guided her outside. "No, you are not," he said. He waved them to the empty control room. "There are no guards here. This is way too easy," Anakin scoffed.

"That is rather odd," said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard. He turned to Kira. "Is this an unusual occurrence?"

Kira shook her head. "No. My theory is that Atai thought he wouldn't need guards because Dooku was coming relatively soon," she answered.

"I suppose." Obi-Wan pulled at a nearby drawer to reveal the stolen lightsabers and tossed one to Anakin. "Let's go before Atai finds out."

"Wait a second," Kira said. She turned around. A surveillance camera was locked right onto their position. Kira gasped. "It's too late. They're onto us!"

"We have to get to the hangar before they take the Twilight!" said Anakin, breaking into a run.

Obi-Wan grabbed Kira's hand and pulled her along as he followed Anakin. Kira stumbled several times and almost fell, but Obi-Wan's grasp held her up.

"Guards at three o'clock!" Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber. Sure enough, a small group of guards came racing toward them, shooting blasters. Obi-Wan stepped in front of Kira and ignited his own blade, deflecting the bolts with ease. Kira dodged any stray bolts that came her way. Within minutes, all of the guards lay dead on the ground.

Obi-Wan handed Dooku's lightsaber to Kira. "Use this if you have to, but for now, keep it hidden," he said. Kira, grateful to be trusted with such a huge responsibility, nodded solemnly and hid the lightsaber in her dress.

Anakin stood a little ways ahead, arms crossed. "Come on, guys. We don't have much time," he said impatiently.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Says the one who is always late," he shot back. Kira giggled quietly into her hand. "Are you two always like this?" she asked.

"You have no idea," said Obi-Wan as they approached the hangar. "It only gets worse when his Padawan is around."

Anakin quickly spotted the _Twilight_ and ran up to start it. He returned muttering curses under his breath. Obi-Wan sighed. "Language, Anakin. What's the trouble?"

"It's the hyperdrive," Anakin explained. "Someone jammed the controls, so now I have to get them unstuck. Artoo is working on it right now, but it's going to take a while. I put some oil on the panel to help him out."

Kira heard more guards coming to subdue. And somehow, she felt they weren't alone. "Guys …" she said quietly.

"I feel them," Obi-Wan said, reaching for his lightsaber.

"Dooku's with them this time," Anakin said.

"I feel that, too."

Sure enough, Dooku led the next troop of Zygerrian guards into the hangar. "If it isn't Skywalker and Kenobi," he greeted the Jedi coldly. He gestured to Kira, who was frozen with fear. "I hope you are aware that you are taking my slave."

"What? No! Obi-Wan paid for her!" Anakin said, dumbfounded.

Dooku seemed startled for a moment, then composed himself. "As did I," he responded. "But for the time being, it does not matter. That girl has something of mine."

"Play dumb," Obi-Wan mouthed to Anakin, who nodded in understanding.

Dooku approached Kira. "Hand it over, child," he ordered as he got closer.

Kira looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Not on your life!" she snarled, roundhouse kicking him in the face.

Anakin moved in for the kill as Dooku stumbled back. However, Dooku released a mighty Force push that knocked Anakin off his feet. Anakin fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. "Kira, get to the ship!" he yelled.

Kira turned around and ran up the ramp of the ship. She found an astromech droid trying to clear a jammed control panel and stopped. "Here, buddy," she said, moving the droid aside. She stuck her small fingers between the prongs and pulled. The wheel did not turn, although it was slippery with oil.

Kira heard the sound of electricity spikes and a groan. She looked outside and saw Obi-Wan lying on the ground, smoke rising from his body. Anakin defended against the further attacks, but Kira could see he was weakening. She turned back to the panel and worked faster.

"Anakin, look out!" Kira was so startled by the shout she caught her fingers in the prongs. "Ouch!" she cried. She pushed the panel to get her fingers out and succeeded. The droid moved in to take over and happily chirped. Kira looked down and saw the prongs turning. Pleasantly surprised, she stood and ran to the door. "It's fixed!" she cried, running down to assist the Jedi.

Dooku's steely gaze locked onto her. Before Kira had registered what the look meant, Dooku had twisted her arm behind her back. Kira cried out. "Give me the lightsaber," Dooku growled.

Kira smirked and elbowed Dooku in the groin. He doubled over in pain. "Run!" she cried to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin rushed up the ramp. Obi-Wan stayed behind to make sure Kira got aboard.

Dooku snarled. "Insolent child," he said, raising his arms.

Kira drew the lightsaber as electricity shot out from Dooku's fingers. She blocked it as she edged closer to the ship. Obi-Wan rushed over to help.

Dooku lunged for the lightsaber. Kira swung it and clonked Dooku on the head with the hilt. He fell to the ground. Obi-Wan touched Kira's shoulder. "Go," he said. Kira obeyed and ran to the ship, deactivating the lightsaber on the way. Obi-Wan followed before Dooku came to.

Anakin closed the ship door as soon as he heard the two come in. He fired up the controls and took flight. The _Twilight _sped off into the sky as Kira and Obi-Wan caught their breath.

Anakin turned to Artoo. "Set the course for Coruscant," he said to the droid, heading to the entryway. Artoo beeped and manned the controls.

Obi-Wan turned to Kira. "You did well," he praised her.

Kira blushed. "Thanks, Master Kenobi," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled and led her to the cockpit. They ran into Anakin on the way. "Did you finish him off?" he asked eagerly.

Kira spoke up. "No, Master Skywalker," she said.

Anakin threw his hands up in frustration. "Why not? You had him right there!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You know the Code, Anakin. It's not the Jedi way."

Anakin huffed as they returned to the cockpit. "Buckle up," he said. Obi-Wan and Kira obeyed as the _Twilight _jumped into the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

**So Kira wins a fight with Count Poodoo (yes, that's what I call Dooku) and is now headed to the Temple to become a Jedi! Yay!**

**Kira: Are you done with your senseless rambling?**

**Me: What? It's not senseless, and it's not rambling! I'm just summing up the chapter!**

**Obi-Wan: Calling Dooku "Poodoo" IS senseless, MK.**

**Me: -_- You better watch it, Obi-Wan. You seem to forget that I am the writer here.**

**Obi-Wan: Oh, right ... *gulps***

**Me: *evil smile* **

**Anakin: *pokes head in the room* Hey, what's ... oh, poodoo, I shouldn't have come here.**

**Kira: Nope ... *backs away slowly***

**Obi-Wan: She's at it again! Run! **

**Anakin: When does Ahsoka come in? It says at the top she's in this fic!**

**Me: She will appear soon. Exactly when, I'm not telling because I haven't decided yet.**

**Anakin: Oh. *runs away***

**Kira and Obi-Wan: *runs away***

**Me: Well, guess that's all for today! Thanks for clicking in, and may the Force be with you!**


	4. Heartbeat Steady

**A/N: Yes, my dear readers, I have returned! This chapter was a little harder to write because not only was I trying to capture Kira's awe at finally arriving, I was also attempting to be original with the Council's reaction to Kira while staying true to canon. However, it was nothing some music and awesome reviews from awesome readers couldn't cure! :)Thanks to katierosefun, Windphoenix, and Guest for reviewing!**

Four hours passed in hyperspace. Anakin fiddled with his prosthetic arm while Obi-Wan showed Kira around the _Twilight _and demonstrated how to use the controls. Kira watched his every move with shining eyes.

Soon, Anakin brought the _Twilight _out of hyperspace. "We're approaching Coruscant," he said to the others, warning them to strap themselves in. Obi-Wan and Kira caught the hidden instruction and sat down. Obi-Wan pulled the safety bar on Kira's seat down before buckling up.

As the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, Kira gazed out the window at the towering skyscrapers that glittered in the sunlight. "It's big," she said simply, awestruck.

Anakin turned his head to look at Kira. "What do you expect? It's the capital of the galaxy! Of course it's big!" he said proudly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin," was all he said.

"What? It's true," said Anakin. He steered the _Twilight_ toward the Temple. Kira stared up at the towers. "Wow," she murmured.

Obi-Wan followed her gaze. "That is to be your new home," he told her.

"Really?" Kira asked, only half-listening. She couldn't stop observing all the life forms in the hangar Anakin had chosen.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes," he said. The ship landed with a soft _thump. _Obi-Wan lifted Kira's restraint bar. "Now come. The Council will want to see you."

"The Council?"

"The group that leads the Jedi Order. They make all the important decisions," Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh." Kira couldn't help feeling nervous as she followed Anakin and Obi-Wan out of the _Twilight. _Some beings stared at her as she walked past them. A couple of them flashed a smile. Nevertheless, Kira still felt out of place. Like a stranger. An outsider. Someone who didn't belong. She edged closer to Obi-Wan, who sensed her emotions and patted her shoulder to comfort her.

The group entered the main hallways of the Temple. Anakin led the way. Kira studied everything they passed, awed by the grandeur of the Temple. She especially liked the high ceilings. They made her feel light, as if she was floating.

"Master!" someone cried behind them. A young Togruta female in a burgundy top, miniskirt, and grey leggings ran up. Anakin's face burst into a grin. "Hey there, Snips," he said.

"Hello, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said calmly, although he was happy to see Ahsoka as well.

Ahsoka bounced on the balls of her feet. "How'd it go? And who's this?" she asked, nodding toward Kira.

"We're actually on our way to give our report to the Council now," said Anakin. "And this is —"

"I'm Kira Narro," Kira introduced herself, smiling.

Ahsoka grinned. "I'm Ahsoka Tano," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

Kira grinned back. She couldn't help liking the bubbly Togruta.

Anakin checked his chrono. "We'd better get going, Ahsoka. You know how the Council is when we're late. I'll tell you all about it when we get back."

Ahsoka winced. "Ah, yes, no one likes an angry Council," she quipped.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It was good to see you, Ahsoka," he said. He guided Kira to the turbolift.

"See you around, Snips," Anakin said, waving.

Ahsoka smiled and waved back. "It was nice to meet you, Kira," she called before skipping away. Kira felt her spirits lift quite a bit at Ahsoka's warm welcome.

Obi-Wan pressed the button on the turbolift. "That's Anakin's Padawan," he explained to Kira. "He takes her on missions and trains her to be a Jedi Knight."

Kira cocked her head. "So every student has their own teacher?" she said. The turbolift opened, and the group filed inside.

"When they are older, yes," Obi-Wan continued. "However, children your age learn the basics in groups, or clans."

"I see."

The door opened once again, and the three walked out into the small room outside the Council chambers. "Wait here with Kira," Obi-Wan instructed Anakin, who nodded. Obi-Wan entered the Council chambers and disappeared from sight as the door closed behind him.

Kira seated herself on one of the benches. Anakin paced the floor. "Are you all right?" Kira asked. She had seen Jada pace when she was anxious about something.

Anakin shook his head. "Nah. I'm just bored."

Kira kept her eyes on Anakin. "If you say so," she said, leaning back.

Anakin's comlink beeped. He brought his wrist to his face and answered. "Skywalker here."

"Anakin, you and Kira may enter," Obi-Wan said.

Kira stood up, trembling a little, and made her way toward Anakin. He looked over at her and waited for her to catch up. He then pressed the button to open the door. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing inside. Kira giggled and stepped over the threshold.

Inside, the twelve Masters on the Council sat in a semicircle. Anakin gently prodded Kira into the center of the room next to Obi-Wan and bowed to the Council. Kira followed his lead and also bowed.

"Welcome back, young Skywalker, Master Kenobi," Mace Windu said stiffly. He sat just as stiffly in his Council seat, arms folded in his lap. "Was the mission successful?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. King Atai was already in league with Count Dooku himself. I am afraid there is no chance of getting him to change his mind."

"Hmm." Yoda leaned against his gimmer stick. "Allied with Dooku, you say?"

Obi-Wan turned to the Grand Master. "Yes, Master Yoda," he said. "I get the feeling Zygerria will not be rejoining the Republic any time soon."

Mace sighed. "We will have to report this to the Chancellor."

Yoda nodded. "Yes. But now, on to other matters, we shall go." He gazed at Kira thoughtfully.

Even Mace seemed to soften a little. "What is your name, child?" he asked.

Kira stepped forward. "I am Kira Narro," she said.

Mace nodded. "I see, Kira," he said. "How old are you?"

"Eight."

Mace looked over at Yoda, who nodded. Mace then pulled out a holopad. "I am going to give you a quick test. I will ask you what image is on the screen of this holopad, and you will tell me. Understood?"

Kira swallowed and cleared her mind. "Yes, Master Jedi."

Mace gave her a half smile, dismissed Anakin and Obi-Wan, and proceeded to give her the test.

* * *

Kira walked out of the Council chambers to find Obi-Wan waiting outside. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hi, Master Kenobi," she said, bowing.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Hello there," he replied. "How did it go?"

Kira shrugged. "It went fine, I guess. I could almost taste the tension in there."

Obi-Wan stood. "It won't be long before they make their decision. Would you like to tour more of the Temple while we wait?"

"Sure."

"Very well then." Obi-Wan led Kira to the turbolift and pressed the button.

After a few minutes, the two arrived at the next floor. Obi-Wan exited the turbolift and led Kira down the hall. "Where are we going?" Kira asked.

"Somewhere I think you'll like." Obi-Wan opened the door to the Room of the Thousand Fountains and ushered Kira inside. She stood stock still as she gazed at the lush foliage, the evening light playing on the floor, and the clear blue water falling into pools. "It's beautiful," she whispered in wonder. She headed to the edge of a pool with a small waterfall and sat down. She submerged her hand in the water and sighed comfortably. "Thank you," she said.

"It is no trouble. I'm glad you enjoy it here."

Kira retrieved her hand. "I feel like I could stay here all day."

_She catches on quickly, _Obi-Wan thought. "It's a room used to help with meditation," he explained.

Kira tilted her head slightly. "What's meditation?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'll teach you. Close your eyes."

Kira closed her eyes and listened quietly to the gurgling of the water.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as well. "Now, clear your mind. Don't think about anything at all."

Kira tried hard to keep her mind blank. She focused on the coolness of the water drops on her hand.

Obi-Wan's voice entered her ear once again. This time, it sounded far-off, as if from a great distance. "Now breathe deeply."

Kira inhaled the sweet scent of the blossoms near their pool. She exhaled, then breathed in again.

Obi-Wan looked over to see how Kira was doing. She was sitting straight and still, her eyes shut and her breathing even. A peaceful smile rested on her face, and waves of calm emanated from her.

Kira was brought out of her trance by a sudden beep. Her eyes snapped open, and she searched the room frantically for the source. She calmed down considerably when she figured out it was only Obi-Wan's comlink signal.

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement before answering the call. "Kenobi here."

"Master Kenobi, the Council has made its decision regarding Kira. Have her report to the chambers at once," came Mace's stern command.

Obi-Wan nodded, although Mace couldn't see it. "Of course, Master Windu. I will let her know immediately." He ended the transmission and glanced at Kira. She was already standing and brushing herself off. "Let's not keep them waiting," she said. She was struggling not to show her anxiety.

"Come along, then," Obi-Wan said to Kira, heading for the turbolift once more. She trotted out of the Room of the Thousand Fountains after him. "What do you think they have decided, Master Kenobi?" she asked tensely.

Obi-Wan looked down at her kindly before pressing the button. "I honestly can't say, Kira. It's hard to tell."

Inside, Kira bounced on the balls of her feet to release nervous energy. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Kira took it as a hint to settle down and stopped bouncing. "I'm fine, Master," she replied.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. "You'll be fine," he assured her.

Kira looked up at Obi-Wan. "Thanks," she said.

The door opened, and the two made their way to the chambers. _This is the moment of truth, _Kira thought to herself. She took a deep breath outside the doors, waited for them to open, and stepped over the threshold. Obi-Wan was right behind her.

**Kira: Really? Again? You're just letting my future hang in the balance like that? You are cruel. -_-**

**Me: I know. :D**

**Anakin: *rolls eyes* As if it wasn't enough I had to listen to you sing Taylor Swift on the way to Sunday School! Why do you like her so much, anyway?**

**Me: BECAUSE SHE'S AWESOME, YOU IDIOT! She writes awesome music, sings awesomely, is even MORE awesome cause she cares about her fans, and -**

**Anakin: Okay, okay! Just asking! Yeesh.**

**Me: -_- Never badmouth Taylor again or I will unleash the dark side on you.**

**Ahsoka: *pokes head in the room***

**Kira: Hey! Come on in!**

**Ahsoka: Thanks! **

**Me: So Ahsoka has come in! Finally! It's about time.**

**Anakin: You're telling me.**

**Ahsoka: Did Skyguy miss me? ;)**

**Anakin: *blushes* Um, did I say that?**

**Obi-Wan: *walks in* Yes, you did.**

**Ahsoka: Awww! :D**

**Me: Caught!**

**Anakin: Oh, what the heck. *hugs Ahsoka***

**Me: YES! Well, goodbye for now! I must go run around screaming ANISOKA to the world! YES! *runs around fangirling***

**Obi-Wan: *facepalms* And there she goes again ... -_-**


	5. We Were Just Children

**A/N: And hello again, my loyal and amazingly patient readers! Of course, life has caught up with me again, and how do I handle it? I make you guys wait for what, a MONTH! *slams head on the desk* Oww ... *rubs head* Anyway, I really am trying to be more like katierosefun and update consistently, but it's really tough. I really don't know how she does it, and it sounds like her life is much more hectic than mine! :/ Either I'm lazy or I have writer's block. Okay, scratch that. I'm being lazy, and there's no excuse. I'm so so so so sorry! **

**Kira: Okay, girl, you've left them hanging for a month. Tell whether or not I make it!**

**Me: Ah, yes. The reason we're all here in the first place. The story. So ... enjoy!**

* * *

Kira stood before the Council, her mind racing. What would happen to her if she was rejected? Would she have to go back to being a slave? And what would happen if Obi-Wan were right about her and she ended up being inducted into the Order? How would she turn out after her training? She had so many questions, but managed to hold her tongue.

Mace cleared his throat and pressed his hands together. "Kira, Obi-Wan told us what happened on Zygerria. Do you still have Dooku's lightsaber in your custody?"

Kira nodded. "Yes, Master," she said. She removed the lightsaber from its hiding place and held it out for the Council to see.

All the Masters looked stunned as Mace accepted the lightsaber from Kira and turned it over in his hand. Master Plo Koon spoke up. "I must ask, Kira," he said, "Where did you learn to fight so well?"

Kira shrugged. "I suppose it came naturally. A handful of the guards tended to get a little … _handsy._"

"Most impressive," said Mace. "Dooku is a very powerful fighter. You did well."

Kira fought to keep her face straight. "It isn't easy to fight when you've just been kneed in the groin," she said cheerfully.

"True," Shaak Ti agreed. She smiled at Kira, who grinned back.

"However it happened, defeated, Dooku has been." Yoda hobbled toward Kira. "Thank you, we do. Into the Order, you may come."

This time, a wide grin spread itself across Kira's face. She bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Yoda gestured to Obi-Wan. "Introduce you to your clan, Obi-Wan will," he said.

Kira turned to Obi-Wan, who bowed to the Council, then led her outside. Kira exhaled as they approached the turbolift, extremely excited but also nervous.

Obi-Wan patted Kira's shoulder comfortingly as the turbolift descended to the lower levels of the Temple. Kira followed him to a large room in which other life forms her age were using training sabers to block shots from training remotes. Obi-Wan led Kira to an Abyssin Jedi and introduced them. "Kira, this is Quarmall, who oversees the Bergruutfa Clan. Quarmall, this is Kira," he said.

Kira bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Quarmall."

Quarmall nodded. "Thank you, Kira. The pleasure is mine."

Obi-Wan turned to leave. "I will leave you to your training. Good luck, Kira," he said as he left the room. He waved to the other younglings on his way.

Quarmall retrieved a training saber from a rack and handed it to Kira. "Come," he said. He led her away from the other younglings and demonstrated how to use the saber as Kira watched. She spent the rest of the afternoon learning how to use a lightsaber.

It was soon time for dinner. Kira followed the rest of her clan to the mess and got in line. She filled her plate and sat down at a nearby table, which was empty.

A human girl sat beside Kira. "Hello," she said cheerfully.

Kira looked up and smiled. "Hi," she offered.

The girl smiled back. "I'm Allara. What's your name?"

"I'm Kira."

"I saw you practicing with Master Quarmall. I'm jealous. It took me a week to learn how to hold my lightsaber correctly," said Allara.

Kira blushed a little as she dug into her meal. "Thanks." She couldn't stop smiling for the rest of meal, happy she had made a friend.

* * *

Allara showed Kira around the Bergruutfa sector later that evening. "Over here are the training rooms," she was saying, "and there are our quarters. I'm alone in my room, so you can share with me!" Allara looked genuinely happy with the prospect. "Come on!" She rushed into their room.

Kira followed and took note of her surroundings. "It's very nice," she said, touching the bed. "Who else is in our clan?"

"Let's see. There's Kandra, Sara, Sky, and Suki," said Allara, ticking them off on her fingers. "Alex, Cadena, Jake, another Jake, Cody and Garen are also in this clan. I'll have to introduce you to everyone."

Kira shrugged. "Okay."

Allara held up a finger. "Shh, I think I hear one coming now! Or maybe two," she whispered.

Kira could also feel — and hear — two humans outside. One presence was bubbly and giddy. The other was more serious but also happy. Allara turned to Kira. "On my mark, we'll jump out and scare them," she whispered.

Kira grinned and went to stand next to Allara. "I'm ready," she mouthed.

Allara nodded and held up a fist. One finger went up, then two, then three. Allara opened the door, and she and Kira sprang out of the doorway, yelling. The two girls that were walking by screamed and fell backwards onto the floor, arms flailing.

Allara doubled over laughing at the two girls. Kira giggled quietly as well. After they caught their breath, their victims started laughing as well as they stood.

One girl, the blonde dressed in Jedi robes, dusted herself off. "That was quite a scare you gave us, Allara," she said.

The other girl, dressed in black, continued to laugh. "Why do I fall for it every single time!" she reprimanded herself, still giggling.

The first girl shook her head. "I don't know, Kandra. Maybe it's because you keep forgetting?"

The girl called Kandra blushed. "I don't forget!" she said indignantly. "I just … have other things on my mind."

Allara coughed. Once she had the two girls' attention, she nodded toward Kira. "Kira, meet Kandra Rayley and Alex Greenhold," she said.

Alex waved. "Hello," she said, smiling.

Kandra eyed Kira for a moment, then her face lit up with recognition. "You were the new girl in class today! You were doing really well, by the way."

Kira blushed. "Thanks. And I'm Kira Narro. It's nice to meet you both." She bowed. "I apologize for frightening you."

Kandra waved Kira off. "Don't worry about it. We scare each other like that all the time."

Kira smiled. "Oh. I didn't know."

Allara grinned. "I was telling Kira we need to introduce her to the clan tonight."

Kandra and Alex immediately agreed. "Of course!" Kandra said. "Hang on a sec! I think I saw Sara and Cadena in the Archives earlier. I'll go get them."

"And I saw Suki and Sky in the training room. I'll be back," offered Alex. Within minutes, Allara and Kira were the only two in the hall.

Allara giggled. "That's just like Kandra. She always has to do everything immediately, without thinking or planning. And Alex normally goes along with her."

Kira smiled politely and waited for the two girls to return. However, when they returned, they weren't the only ones. Seven or so other younglings followed behind Kandra and Alex. A female human with a dark ponytail rushed up to Allara and Kira. "Hi!" she said, bouncing around.

Allara smiled. "Cadena, meet Kira," she introduced them.

Cadena jumped up and down. "It's nice to meet you!" she said happily.

Kira grinned. "You as well," she said. Allara then proceeded to introduce her to the rest of the clan, who welcomed her in a much calmer fashion than Cadena. Once all the formalities were over, Garen, the Jakes and Cody drifted away. "Probably to play video games," Sara snickered. The other girls laughed with her.

"How about we prank them?" Cadena suggested, a mischievous glint in her eye. The rest of the group giggled and nodded except for Kira, who shrank back. "Won't the Masters get angry? And whip us?" she asked.

Suki glanced at Kira. "No," she said, the question in her face. _Why would you think that?_

Sky laughed. "Just because the Masters are called, well, _Masters_ doesn't mean we're their slaves. It's just a title of respect."

"Oh." Kira noticeably relaxed. "But won't they get angry?"

Kandra waved it off. "Worst case, the boys will put up a stink and the Council will lecture us all. No major punishment will get dished out."

Kira nodded in understanding and suddenly grinned. "Then let's do it!"

The rest of the girls cheered and began to plan. "So what are we going to do?" Alex inquired.

"The berries!" Sara yells. She was immediately hushed.

"Do you want them to hear us?" Allara reprimanded. "At this rate, you'll get us caught before we even get to make a plan! Besides, we can't do the berries. We've already done that once. We have to do something no one's ever done before."

The girls thought for a few minutes. Suddenly, Kandra snapped her fingers. "I got it," she said triumphantly.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Hair dye."

Kira raised an eye marking. "Hair dye?"

"Yep. We sneak into the boys' rooms, stick the hair dye in their shampoo bottles, and voila!" Kandra was obviously pleased with herself.

"It just might work," said Cadena, grinning evilly.

"But how do we get in there?" Sara asked.

Kira's head snapped up. "The vents."

"The what?" Suki asked, tilting her head.

"The vents. You can use them to get anywhere without being spotted. I should know. I've had some experience," Kira said.

Kandra and Alex glanced at each other. Allara spoke up. "It just might work."

"Yeah," agreed Sky. "We're going to have to find a map of the vent systems, though."

"Leave that to me." Sara ran off, heading to the Archives. She came back with a thick book and opened it. "This is a complete map of the Temple. It's got all the rooms, sectors, and different systems marked. Here's the page with the vent system." She pointed to the page.

Cadena squinted at the picture. "Looks like a bunch of squiggly lines to me."

Kira looked closely at the picture. Suddenly, she understood. "Does anyone have a writing utensil?"

"I've got a pen." Alex handed Kira a pen. A few sheets of paper also spilled out of her pack. "Whoops," she said, gathering them up.

Kira accepted the pen and studied the map. She started drawing lines from an opening in her and Allara's room to the boys' rooms. Suki looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mapping out our route. The vents can be a difficult maze at times."

"They certainly look like one," Allara said as Kira capped the pen and handed it back to Alex.

"I'll go get the hair dye," Kandra volunteered. She ran a little ways down the hall and opened a door. When she returned, she held four brightly colored bottles.

Cadena smirked. "One color for each boy," she said. The girls giggled.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Sara.

Allara did a head count. "We have eight girls, so we'll break up into four teams. One person can go in the vents and put the dye in place. The other can stand watch outside. If someone comes, cough." The other girls nodded.

"I'll make copies of that map," said Cadena. She grabbed the book and ran off while Allara made the teams. They would be Kandra and Alex, Suki and Sara, Sky and Cadena, and Kira and herself.

Once Cadena returned, Allara led all the girls to their starting point. "May the Force be with us," she said. They giggled. Kandra and Cadena handed out the tubes of dye and the maps. Alex, Sara, Sky and Allara then rushed into the halls to their posts.

Cadena opened the grate and peered in. "It's dark in there," she complained.

Sara leaned in and shivered. "It's cold, too."

Kira jumped right in. "Come on. It's not that bad." She started crawling toward Cody's room. The others glanced at each other and scrambled in, heading in opposite directions towards the different boys' rooms.

Cody's room was relatively close to Kira's location. She quietly crawled through the vents, consulting her map every so often. The metal tunnel creaked a few times, but she continued on.

Soon enough, Kira made it to Cody's room and checked through the vent to be sure she was alone. She then opened the vent and dropped to the ground after confirming no one was inside. She knelt next to the wall and listened to be sure no one was coming, then she headed into the refresher.

Kira took hold of the shower curtain and pulled it aside. She quickly found the shampoo bottle. Snickering, she dumped all the shampoo down the toilet and poured the red dye into the bottle. She put the bottle back in the shower and made sure everything was as it had been before she broke in. Satisfied, she ran out of the refresher and jumped back into the vent. She couldn't stop giggling as she crawled back to her quarters.

Kira was the first one to arrive back at the quarters. Cadena appeared soon after, then Kandra. Suki was the last to arrive. Her face was flushed, and her clothes were wrinkled. When questioned, she only replied that she had almost gotten caught.

Soon, the other four girls arrived and congratulated their partners. Allara winked at Kira. "You did well," she said. "Just wait until they wake up tomorrow! The looks on their faces will be worth it."

That night, as Allara and Kira prepared for bed, Kira smiled to herself. She had survived a fight with Dooku, started training as a youngling, and made friends all in the space of one day. Finally, she had found where she belonged.

Obi-Wan had been right. The Temple was now her new home.

* * *

**Me: And there you have it! I thought about being mean and having the Council think she wasn't Force-sensitive and making her have to prove it, but something very interesting happens to the Bergruutfa clan (yes, it IS a real clan!) later that Kira will be a major part of. Stay tuned for more! Oh, and here's to the awesome writers who were kind enough to let me use their OCs! Thank you all!**

**katierosefun - Cadena (She's going to play a MAJOR part ...)**

**Snips1212 - Suki **

**SJ Skywalker - Kandra**

**loveanisoka - Alex **

**CC-2224 Commander Cody - Cody **

**Skyrela the Angel - Skyrela**

**Venator88 - Garen **

**power of the dark side - Jake #1**

**Chris guardian of light - Jake #2**

**TheDoctorCT-21-0408 - Sara**

**Thanks again, y'all!**

**Kira: Talk about research ...**

**Me: Yup, I try to make my stories as accurate as possible ... *sniff***

**Ahsoka: *pokes head in the room* Why does MK look like she's about to cry?**

**Kira: Because she's thinking about the research she did for "My Dying Breath". She had to watch the video twice to make sure she got the dialogue right.**

**Me: And it was the most painful thing I ever did!**

**Anakin: I'm afraid of what her reaction will be if she ever writes a oneshot on Ahsoka leaving ...**

**Me: O_O Don't you EVER bring that up again! It's gonna be a while before I do zat!**

**Ahsoka: Hey, it's okay. I'm here now.**

**Me: Oh! That's right! :D**

**Obi-Wan: *wanders in* **

**Anakin: Hi, Obi-Wan. **

**Ahsoka: Hi, Obi-Wan.**

**Kira: Hi, Master.**

**Me: O.O KIRA!**

**Kira: Oh. Whoops ...**

**Obi-Wan: What? Oh ...**

**Anakin: *whistles* Spoiler alert!**

**Ahsoka: *looks at screen* Pretend you didn't hear that.**

**Me: Yeah. Well, thanks for clicking in and may the Force be with you!**

**Ahsoka: *turns on music player***

**Me: Ooh! CAUSE ALL I KNOW IS YOU HELD THE DOOR, YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS!**

**Kira, Ahsoka and me: ALL I KNOW IS A SIMPLE NAME, EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED!**

**Obi-Wan: *facepalms***

**Anakin: And off they go again ...**


End file.
